


Hazel is a Slutty Name

by Fierce_Witchling



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian sluts, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierce_Witchling/pseuds/Fierce_Witchling
Summary: Remember this one time I wrote about fucking her over the recycling bin like a used whore?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Hazel is a Slutty Name

"Fuck it." I abandoned my beer on the table. I had barely finished half but the music was too loud, my head pounding. The lights in the place kept rotating between some shade of epilepsy and desperate rainbow. And she was blatantly eye fucking me for the past 20 minutes. I still couldn't tell what color they were, brown or green or… slutty, I decided. Her eye color is slutty. And she's staring expectantly. As if she had asked for directions and I was her tour guide in this urban jungle.

Next to her was some tall, dashing young man. He was flashing his teeth, and his wallet, ceremoniously paying for her drink. The typical mundane but effective mating ritual. I'm sure people liked his too perfect smile, with those dimples and his stupid slicked back ponytail. I did appreciate the tight fit of his jeans. Too bad I wasn't interested in anything he was serving tonight. I could see her mouth thanks and give a half hearted nod. All the while her gaze locked on my tits.

I strode over, placing my arm a little too close to her hand, propping my hip against the bar and nudged her with my knee.

"Oh! Hi," she cheerily greeted, her purple lipstick stretching in a friendly smile. She must think I came to rescue her. The whole pretend to know each other, hey girlfriend jig. My eyes flicked over to my competition, assessing.

Flexing my fingers, I snatched the drink from her small hands. I flashed my own not-so perfect, not that polite smile and slammed the beverage back. It was something fruity but strong, a typical easy concoction for assumed easy women. There was even a cherry. I cringed as the ice clicked against the glass. Her eyebrow arched.

Of course, I had to tie the stem in a knot with my tongue, showing my own mundane mating ritual to her. I could feel his stare, his mouth opening and closing in response. It was nothing in comparison to the cute little smile it brought to her face. I gracefully spit the knotted stem in his general direction. Smirking as I bit down on an ice cube. I knew he wanted to say some territorial macho bullshit but I barely heard the male sputter "What's up, I'm…" as I was turning.

I reached my hand back and grabbed the hem of her skirt, tugging her away from the bar and the sputtering, generic hot guy. I held the mostly empty tumbler firmly in my other hand.

"Hey you can't…" some bouncer called out. She tried to slow her pace but I tightened my grip on her dress and flashed my teeth at the pseudo authority on our way out, hiding the glass behind my back.

Turning left at the door, I guided us into the alley. My hand dropped her hem, my knuckles brushing against her thigh. The skin was smooth and slick with sweat. I gripped the edge of her panties, using them to propel her against the building. The streetlight above illuminated her skin, turning it an almost incandescent white. Her purple lips glowed as if still under the strobe.

Leaning in, I claimed those painted lips. A hint of vermouth teased my tastebuds. The heat rivalling the cool feel of ice. I licked at her teeth, thrusting my way inside. The kiss was sloppy, harsh. All teeth and tongue and spit. I slid my arms around her waist, leaning my weight against her body. Caging her against the wall. I slid my knee between her legs, wedging my way in. She shifted forward. I smacked her exposed thigh, gripping her hips and pinning them against the concrete.

"Stay," I purred, spying that look of defiance and mild confusion. Her eyes flashed in the light, green and then gold. Oh, hazel. Hazel's a slutty name.

I licked her lips again, grinning at her face, staring into those piercing eyes. I pushed harshly against her waist. I could see her grimace as the concrete bit into her flesh. The thud as her body hit the wall the second most satisfying thing I would hear that night. But still she didn't protest. "Oh," I thought, "good girl." That last part slipped out and she arched that perfectly manicured brow at me playfully.

Oh, Hazel, you dirty slut.

Testing the waters, I bit her breast, hard.

"Mmff," her weak protests were muffled as I stole another kiss. I twisted my fingers into her hair and pulled her closer. Claiming. I could tell that's what she needed. I like giving people what they need. I let the cool glass rest against her collarbone. Feeling the moisture pool between our skin.

I yanked her shirt over her breasts, pulling up her bra. I bit her nipple, coaxing it erect. I swirled my tongue and sighed in satisfaction as she tried to squirm. I couldn't tell if it was away from me or into me but either way it was fucking perfect.

I licked every inch of her exposed chest. Smearing my spit across her skin. With a smirk on my face I looked up at her, blowing lightly across the trail I had just made. She gasped and flexed her pelvis closer. So I did it again, flicking my tongue across her nipple. I bit down, trapping it between my teeth, feeling her nipple flatten. I leaned my head back further, smirking up at her as I bared my prize in between my lips. Her gaze was mischievous, those hazel eyes sparkling now that they were no longer overpowered by the desperate lights of the bar. I scratched my nails down her skin. Leaving a red path of destruction.

I reached into my glass, grabbing some ice. Slowly, I placed it on her skin. Those hazel eyes tracked my every move. I dragged the cube downwards, the trail leaving goosebumps in my wake. She thought she knew what was coming as I leaned in but instead of air, I trickled water into her navel from my fingertips. I flicked my tongue inside, lapping.

I bit at the flesh and moved my mouth to her hip, biting down hard. As I felt my teeth indent I let go, soothing the bite with my tongue and leaning my lips to suck harshly. I like to mark where I've been. Like a traveler leaving rock formations to keep on trail. My hand flattening out as I admired my handiwork. At this point my fingers were numb but it's something I enjoy. Her pain, her pleasure. My pain, her pleasure.

I dipped my fingers back into the glass of mostly melted ice. Dragging my hand across her bare thigh, leaving a little wet trail along the way. I didn't tease at her entrance, instead moving her panties aside and shoving two fingers deep. She made a noise this time, gasping loudly. I smiled at her as I thrust, crooking my fingers with each move. Once. Twice. I smiled harder as I slid my fingers out and sucked them in my mouth, tasting her. Looking up at her. Daring her to say something. Like a good little whore, she didn't protest. God, hazel is a really slutty name.

I stood, straightening my back. My 5'5" and a half frame near towering over her. I leaned down, resting my forehead against hers. Staring into those hazel eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you now. "

I yanked her by her hair, spinning her around. I bent her over the recycling bin. Her perky breasts bounced against the side of the plastic. I yanked her panties down to her knees. Her gorgeous ass on display. I rested the glass against my human shelf. The condensation leaked from the glass, dripping on her skin. The droplets mimicked the slick dripping between her thighs. I tipped the glass over, spilling a steady stream down the crack of her ass. She shifted against me as the cool flow tickled her pussy.

I rested against her back, pushing her harder into the recycling.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." I deliberately let my lips tickle her ear, daring this bitch to try. I nipped her lobe, allowing my breath to tease at her skin.

Tightening my grip in her hair, I punched three fingers inside, inspecting her wetness. The feeling was of silken flowers. A warm, smooth welcome; the molten counterpoint to that disgusting beverage I drank for her. Using my ring finger to rub her clit, my thumb teasing the whiskey into her ass. I bent my head down, tasting the watered down filth along her spine. Licking along her crack, letting my spit rival the wetness drip, dripping between her thighs.

The wind was also feeling playful as she picked up speed. The girl beneath me moaned, the sound vibrating against the container. I smashed her face tighter against the bin, burying myself inside her. I quickened my pace, I didn't have all fucking night.

It was at that moment I wished I had two heads. One to watch as my fingers sunk into her juicy pussy, the other so she could watch the smile plastered to my face. There was no way I could remove my shit eating grin, even if I wanted. She was so wet and so smooth, each glide similar to a fresh blade shaving your legs. And I was a dirty liar because I could feel her drip on me all night. Fuck her all night.

I fucked her. Oh, I fucked her. Spreading my fingers apart, pushing against her walls. The rocking knocked the glass onto the ground. The shattering sound made her jump a little. The noise she made when I curled my fingers... that was the best noise I would hear that night. And I couldn't help it, I laughed so loud. Joyful. Wicked. My good girl, slutty hazel.

She could have been begging. God knows I would be begging at this point. Her hips rocked back into me and I flicked her clit with my nail. I pulled all 3 fingers out, slamming back in and this time bringing my thumb to her ass. She screamed and moaned and oh, fuck me, hazel, she was filthy. I could hear her now, her yes' and pleases' and fuck my pussy's echoing into the plastic.

"My dirty, slutty hazel," I whispered in her ear; relishing in her clenching, dripping cunt. Her spasms gripped my hand like she wanted to swallow me whole. Much like I wanted to devour her, her body tried to consume me. It was delicious. I rode the bucking of her hips as her cum coated my fingertips. I made sure to keep going just a little too long, a little too hard. So she would feel me for days. Remember me.

I removed my hand, her cum clinging to my fingers. Absently, I began to lick at them, taking in the picture that was her. Panties at her ankles, skirt still hiked up, hair a fucking mess. The smile she flashed me then rivaled the beauty in her eyes. Her smeared lipstick, disheveled clothes and the glistening trail dripping from her skin one hell of recycled art.

"Oh hey, I'm…" she started. But I interrupted her with one last bruising kiss. My fingers sliding between us, forcing her to taste herself on me. I made sure we cleaned up her mess. Stepping away from the rubble that was my hazel, I flashed my own satisfied grin and walked back to the bar.


End file.
